


No Reason!

by AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bad Writing, Cringe, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Isekai, Wrote This After Reading Crap, Yo typical scripted universe, i regret writing this, which actually isn't, wrote this while sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016/pseuds/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016
Summary: Nora, or apparently Miyazuki Yona in this universe, had ended up in a shitty, trashyfan fictionof all things.She doesn't realize it, goes with the flow thinking it's a dream until something extremely illegal and morally questionable happened.Can be understood without knowing BNHA!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	No Reason!

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally found some cringe-y, poorly written reader inserts and made the mistake of keeping my hopes up until it got shot while it was doing its best to stay afloat.
> 
> Oh, and I attempted to write romance. Tell me what I did alright and what I did wrong please~

_So this is what Mom talked about before._ She thought, looking around the hazy edges of her dream. _Never thought I'd get one of those dreams where I'm back at high school._

Except it didn't look anything like her cramped little private school she got free of a year ago.

Something is weird. Like the hallways are too clean and the measurements of the place is too big. Surely even her sister, who was currently breaking her neck doing plates for archi stuff would do that hysterical laugh and say something about _do we have giants living here?! Or are you that rich?!_

The script guides her around the school.

There's a bunch of goddamn cherry blossom trees. Japanese mu--

_Does that guy have a stapler for a head?_

Huh.

What a weird dream.

She looks at her wrist (oh wow she has a watch) and oops apparently she's late for school.

Oh goodness she's back to the 7AM classes. Sad.

The rest of the day is a blur. Apparently there's a rooftop where there's no security cameras and she goes there to have lunch. Guess the one thing the dream got right was that she had no friends.

College was hell on her sleeping schedule but at least she got some friends.

Maybe she should have gotten the clue that this wasn't a normal dream when she started having coherent, clear thoughts and awareness. When the blurry edges turned sharp and she could see the porous material of cements that high school hero wannabes keep destroying.

Nah, she got the clue _after_ she managed to fuck a teacher.

Somehow.

Teacher wasn't some costume wearing weirdo but was definitely had a kinky side. The kind she ain't into.

Dude, she actually calls her biological father Daddy. She mught have went with the flow and let the dude fuck her on some beds in clinic just because the old lady was having her well-deserved break, but that was one thing she's not going with.

The thought came to her when she was cleaning herself up while the hebephile was cleaning up evidence.

If this was her dream, why did it put the kind of kink she was the most uncomfortable with?

Suddenly, she's all too aware of the lines of her crumpled uniform and the feeling between her legs.

It hurt.

_This isn't a dream, is it?_

It stops being a dream when she wakes up to her Mom laughing while watching superheroes on the news. The news.

She might have banged her head against the bathroom wall when she realized that she was in an anime.

Scratch that.

The way the teachers talk is so stupid somehow.

They sound less like actual people and more like how children _think_ how adults talk like.

She cringed.

Every. Single. Time.

During all the lectures.

Good thing the place had a gym with all those punching bags.

She ends up making out with some random third year.

Fanfiction, amiright?

It gets blurry again.

(She thinks it's a dream again.)

If there's a person she enjoys fucking around with, it's Midnight.

Other teachers are too careless or too stiff. High school students too often ask questions right in the middle of it (which is sweet) or they end up hurting her when they inevitably hurt her.

Ugh, she's already had enough getting hurt because of sex.

Midnight agrees (with a weird look in her eye) and with her she knows where the boundaries are with absolute confidence.

See, people. This is why it's better to have sex with people you know and trust. Or just have safe sex with prostitutes because they're paid to actually make the sex enjoyable and not just. Ouch.

Nora cuddles up to Kayama (who's happy to return the hugs, w-which was nice) and ignores that this dream was probably a manifestation of her insecurities about the whole sex thing.

(She cradles the growing warmth in her chest and cherishes it.

It was too pleasant to let go of.)

Someone might have witnessed her banging her head against the wall.

 _Aizawa was so out of character!_ She tearfully mourned.

Who the hell thinks that Aizawa would say shit like a damn fourteen year old being a villain? What the fuck?!

If she finds the author who wrote this, she's going to do some real toxic shit like harsh critique with uncalled comments because she's _currently forced to experience the entire thing._

She rants about it to Midnight, who adds her few cents on how shitty the cat dad was. And they're sharing custody over an elderly cat.

(No, she did not make a weird sound when she sees her in comfy clothes, looking comfy and allowing a huge, fat cat plop on her lap. Aw.)

Later, Midnight rants to her about how she ended up teaching Art History and Arts in general when she is more specialized in Chemistry. Wow. What a waste of talent.

(And it was weird, when Nedzu was a super smart cookie and how it kinda doesn't make any sense...?)

"Why aren't you dating!?" She wailed, witnessing some OC girl who killed and replaced Mineta gain a harem. And she's angsting because of it.

The OC girl blushed. "I like them but I have to choose--"

"Then don't!" She cried, exasperated. "Ever heard of polygamy, airhead?!"

"Who the fuck are you to call her an airhead!" Bakugou snarled. Like, like a dog.

Nora sniffed condescendingly. "Clearly, someone superior. If you're one of the class' top students, I can see how you ended up killing All Might."

Then out of nowhere, her entire harem tries to kill her.

Oops.

"Miyazuki-san, what possessed you to do that?" Nedzu tells her.

 _I expected more subtlety and mind fuckery from him, she thinks, drinking jasmine tea._ "Annoyance, I guess? Oh, and anxiety."

"I see. It had been an honor for someone like you to have their _vacation_ here," What. "But if you are going to aggravate our students' mental health, I advise for you to leave."

"You're expelling me?" _Sounds like the kind of bullshit from a fanfic._

"I'm letting you leave without getting the heroes involved." He corrected. _Wha-he's treating her like a criminal!_ "After all, you were never part of this school. Or should I say world?"

Her brain broke.

"What do you mean this happens often?!"

"This world is actually a limbo or sorts for those who wander too closely to the boundaries of life and death. A story is often put in these so that wandering souls have a role to fill and wouldn't float off to somewhere they can't return from. And because someone had a sense of humor, they chose this particular story. Not my cup of tea, but it's nothing complicated." Nedzu explains casually, as if he wasn't telling her something so...far from her initial assumptions of _isekai_ and _shitty NPC people she has to live with._

Important question: "How come _you're_ aware?"

"Why, it's because despite the base of this illusion something too simple it became stupid, I am still a very intelligent animal. Of course, it gave me a sense of existential crisis, and made me doubt many things." Like if his memories of suffering for too long wasn't real, then is his feelings of hurt and his trauma real? It was, but still he had spiraled for a bit. "However, the consequences of my actions are real. And I have helped plenty enough to know that."

"So what happens to these wandering souls? Why do we even end up here in the first place?"

"Internal conflicts. Sometimes when problems become too much for you, your soul can try reaching out to the Makee for some divine help. And yes, even atheists' souls do that." She drops her doubtful look. "What have you realized on this spiritual journey so far?"

"Other than that I'm super horny?" He looks nonplussed, pouring more tea into their empty cups. For someone with animal features, he's surprisingly expressive enough to make encouraging look. "I'm super lonely. And pansexual, and my parents aren't going to be happy about it but I can't change that. Oh, and I have a crush on Kayama-sensei." Which was sad, depending on how you look at it.

Nedzu cracks a grin. He radiates sus.

"Midnight is a wandering soul as well."

"What?!" She stood up, ready to shake answers out of him except she just

suddenly

falls down.

The last thing she hears is " _Say hello to ======= for me!"_

"I'm gonna murder a rat bastard," she says to her Real Mom™. Instead of the disgusting plastic smile she's been receiving for days in the dream (that was apparently a fourteen hour sleep?) she gets a scowl and her mouth smacked.

"Language!"

Okay. " _Fils de pute,_ that hurt!"

Fuck college.

Maybe she should have stayed in high school fever dream, drinking tea with Nedzu.

"Have we met before?"

Nora looks up and sees the prettiest woman she's ever seen in her life.

Her eyes dart to the ID and sees that it had the same name as her damn homeroom teacher and Chemistry teacher this semester. Wow. What a fucking coincidence.

(She looks a little shy and quiet, but...)

She avoids calling her Midnight, especially when she sees her bright blue eyes glimmer with the same mischief, purity and warmth that had melted Nora's heart more than once.

"You could say that."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a crush on Midnight and it showed lmao
> 
> I forgot to add that while Nora had all that...stuff, the woman acting as Midnight is someone who's super shy and unconfident. Ending up in a role where she acts like a complete dom and leading someone during sex (WHILE teaching them how consent actually works) helped her act more assertive and act on her more mischievous sides in real life.


End file.
